Vash Consteins Bloodline
The Vash Consteins Bloodline is a vampire bloodline of Weerhousen that controls the capital region of Weerhousen, and in this way acts much in the way a royal gaurd would in most other Kingdoms.The current ruler of the Vash Consteins is Vashenesh but he has fought a nearly constant internal battle against his brother Hercuso over the direction that the bloodline will go, and due to the fact that Hercuso favors a more immoral approach to things he has gained the larger following in the bloodline. Within the Vash Consteins Bloodline lies a large grouping called House Constein of which is made up of the Vampires that were once a member of House Constein and they have grown more powerful as they have born humans into the world through female slaves and then turned them into Vampires thus continueing their actual bloodline within the overall Bloodline. History Early History Lahmia Weerhousen Civil War Noteable Members Vashenesh See Also : Vashenesh "My enemies keep trying to take him away from me but I wont allow it. The moment he goes I go. There's no question about that." -Queen Neferata Vashenesh is a Duke of Weerhousen and the leader of the Vash Consteins bloodline. He is the brother of Hercuso of whome he battles emotionally with over the fact that they are both severely in love with Queen Neferata. Vasenesh is a very loyal servent of Queen Neferata, and has been killed three times during attempts by enemies to kill Queen Neferata . Each time he has been killed Queen Neferata has resurected him due to her silent love for him. Although the two love eachother it is the most pure relationship that exists for Queen Neferata and perhaps the only one that isn't sexual or cruel. Vashenesh is the last piece of Queen Neferata's humanity. Each time Vashenesh has been killed has made him more and more cruel until the point he's at now he is capable of some truly violent and sadistic acts. This still though doesn't dominish the fact that he is silently very emotional and capable of kindness, in a way that is nearly completely alien to much of the Vampires of Weerhousen. Malin Constein See Also : Malin Constein A second generation Vampire, he was turned along with the rest of the Constein family to make up the commanders in Vashenesh's new bloodline. A truly evil man he has a small cave where he breeds people and upon there 20th birthday he duels them. Since they have been untrained and never seen a weapon before he kills them easily. Hercuso See Also : Hercuso Hurcuso is the brother of Vasheneshand a Count in the Vash Constein Bloodline. Born in Lahmia he has followed his lover Queen Neferata to the new vampire kingdom of Weerhousen, due to his overriding obsessive love for her.Hurcuso is the mate of Queen Neferata, and because of this he and his brother have grown to become almost visious enemies, as Hurcuso knows that Vashenesh secretly loved Queen Neferata. In this role he has become involved in a very public feud with Vashenesh that has come to a point now where the two cannot be in the same room without a fight breaking out. Hercuso as a young man was involved heavily in both a friendship and romance with the soon to be Queen of Lahmia in Neferata, and this relationship as a child would change everything about him. Queen Neferata would become involved with Nagash during her early years as the Queen, and from him she turned many members of the aristocrats into a new creature called a Vampire. Hercuso and his brother were some of the first that were turned due to their loyalty and how loved they were by the Queen. As she lost her way due to the interferance of Nagash she was supported heavily by Hercuso, and his brother Vashensh but this didn't help things and eventually Lahmia fell and the Lahmian elite that surived as Vampires were forced to retreat out of Lahmia and follow their Queen to Europe. Vladamir Constein See Also : Vladamir Constein Vladamir Constein is a member of the powerful Weerhousen House Constein, and is the son of its Patriarch and Lord Valin Constein. Vladamir has many siblings in the house due to the fact that the male vampires of House Constein go out of their way to constantly make sure they are breeding women for the purpose of expanding the power of House Constein. Vladamir Constein was born into the rising power of House Constein in the area that would be located just southwest of Lahmia City, and he would have an unaventful life until the arrival of the Lahmians into his town. He would be one of the first in his family turned and he would follow his masters in Vashenesh, and Hercuso into the operations inside the realm of Krieger, where he would prove himself an adept Magi user. Following the foundation of Weerhousen he would take on an administrative role inside House Constein and from here would become almost sympathetic to the cries of the people under his control. This led him to make a vast series of improvements to the infastructure of the land, and creating huge food distribution missions to the region that he controlled. All of these acts have made him very popular amongst the people inside the realm of the Vash Consteins but it has caused him a lot of trouble inside the halls of House Constein due to the fact that the leader in Hercuso is someone who cares nothing for them and doesn't like the distraction. Other Noteables Category:Vash Consteins Bloodline Category:Vampires